


Hi CSI

by nimmermehr



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, a bet, romcom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Hallo ihr Lieben, hier ist zur Abwechslung mal eine der sehr wenigen Geschichten, die ich in meiner Muttersprache verbrochen habe.Du, geneigter Leser, bist Teil eines CSI-Teams aus Charlotte, North Carolina. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Sarah und Nick aus Vegas versetzen zu lassen, denn ohne Nick, wäre das hier nichts geworden. Außerdem werdet ihr über eine meiner Lieblingsbands MXPX stolpern.Abgesehen von der Erwähnung von Mord und Totschlag im Allgemeinen, passiert nichts schreckliches. Purer Fluff und ein sehr flirtiver gewisser Kollege. Es gibt einen zweiten Teil dazu, den ich aber (aus purer Faulheit, zugegeben) noch nicht fertig abgtippt habe. Hoffe, der ein oder andere hat Spaß daran.Word count: 5739 und ich bereue nicht eines
Relationships: Nick Stokes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Hi CSI

Angetan in meiner CSI-Uniform stand ich mit Nick Stokes auf einer Waldlichtung irgendwo in North Carolina.

„Wir werden mehr Beweismitteltüten brauchen…und einen Praktikanten, der alles sortiert und katalogisiert“, seufzte Nick resigniert.

Obwohl ich ihm zustimmen muss, stieß ich ihm nur meinen Ellenbogen freundschaftlich in die Rippen.

„Auf geht’s!“ sagte ich mit mehr Motivation in der Stimme als ich angesichts des vor uns liegenden Areals verspürte.

Mindestens 3 Tote. Ein paar Idioten hatten sich mitsamt ihres Meth-Labors in der Pampa in die Luft gesprengt. Kleine Fetzen Fleisch und Klumpen aus Blut und Gewebe dekorierten die umliegende Landschaft großzügig – und alles musste gesucht und sichergestellt werden. Eine der undankbaren Aufgaben in unserem Job.

„Hey, wie läuft es eigentlich mit Raphael? Ich glaube, ich habe euch vorgestern vor diesem neuen Sterne-Restaurant gesehen. Wusste gar nicht, dass Steak in Schaumform dein Fall ist.“

Nicks Frage und das dazugehörige breite Grinsen weckten mich aus meiner verbissenen Suche unter einer Eiche, in deren Wurzeln ich nach weiteren Überresten stocherte.

„Erstens heißt das ‚Molekular-Küche’, zweitens hasse ich dieses Zeug und drittens war das wohl der letzte Abend, den ich mit Raphael verbracht habe. Er war sauer, dass ich über seine Restaurantwahl nicht in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen bin. Außerdem findet er mein Auto scheußlich und mein mangelndes Wissen über Golf peinlich…“ meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort resignierter.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht dafür gemacht…“

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Nick mich nachdrücklich, „Natürlich bist du nicht dafür gemacht. Was für ein Vollidiot. Hat er dir eigentlich mal länger als fünf Minuten zugehört? Ich glaube kaum, sonst hätte er weder das Restaurant ausgesucht, noch stundenlang über Golf lamentiert! Und wag es ja nicht, schlecht über dein Auto zu reden, ich würde nur zu gerne mit dir tauschen.“ Nicks Augen wanderten zu der Stelle, an der ich meinen schwarzen Klassiker geparkt hatte.

„Aber du musst zugeben, es ist nicht unbedingt das, was man einen Frauenwagen nennen würde…“ Kurz stellte ich mir vor wie ich einen dieser Mami-SUVs fahre.

„Dein Auto passt perfekt zu dir und wen interessiert, was irgendwelche Leute denken. Du bist zwar die einzige Frau, die ich kenne, die einen 67’er Impala ihr Eigen nennt, aber ich würde jederzeit auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nehmen!“

Nicks schwäche für mein Auto war unübersehbar. „Und Raphael kann sich getrost in die Schlange der Hornochsen einreihen, die du in letzter Zeit gedatet hast. Wo hast du die überhaupt gefunden? Unsichere Weicheier ´r us?

Such dir endlich mal jemanden auf Augenhöhe. Du bist klasse und es ist nicht wirklich schwer, dich auf ein Date einzuladen, das dir wirklich Spaß macht. Du hast einfach nur ein Händchen für ignorante Snobs.“

Nick war während seiner Ansprache immer ärgerlicher geworden. Nun stand er mir direkt gegenüber und war nahe daran mir seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger gegen das Brustbein zu pieken.

Ich wischte seine Hand beiseite und straffte meine Schultern. „So, so, nur die falschen Dates.“ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „und du meinst, du kannst das beurteilen und nebenbei auch noch erraten, wie eine perfekte Verabredung für mich sein müsste? Große Worte für jemanden, der in letzter Zeit herzlich wenig Erfahrungen mit Ausgehen gemacht hat, es sei denn, du zählst das wöchentliche Bier mit den Kollegen hinzu.“ Ich konnte mich gerade noch bremsen, sonst hätte ich ihm glatt die Zunge rausgestreckt. Manchmal hatte ich einfach eine kindische Ader.

In der nächsten halben Stunde erwischte ich Nick mehrfach, wie er mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf und gerunzelter Stirn bei der Arbeit beobachtete. Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Wir arbeiteten seit knapp einem Jahr zusammen, verbrachten aber abseits der Tatorte kaum Zeit miteinander, außer beim donnerstäglichen Teamessen im Diner oder wenn wir uns zufällig mal beim Fitnesstraining über den Weg liefen. Er kannte mein Auto, ein paar meiner Freizeitklamotten und mein Faible für Iron Man, was bei meinem Bildschirmschoner auch keine Kunst war.

Nick kam, einen Karton mit Beweismitteltüten zu mir herüber gewandert.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich richtig einschätze…sicher genug um mit dir zu wetten. Wenn ich gewinne, sitzt du am Sonntag im Labor und sortierst alle diese hübschen kleinen Fundstücke und ich darf mit deinem Wagen fahren, verliere ich, übernehme ich die Aufgabe und wasche dein Auto, natürlich per Hand.“

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“ fragte ich. Was war denn mit mir los? Normalerweise war ich nicht der Typ für Wetten und Glücksspiele.

„Nun, morgen ist ja Samstag. Ich hole dich um, sagen wir vier Uhr Nachmittags ab und wir verbringen den Abend zusammen. Das Programm übernehme ich und wenn es dir gefällt und deiner Vorstellung von Spaß entspricht, dann ist das ein klarer Sieg für mich. Was sagst du?“ Nick grinste mich selbstsicher an.

Ich mochte Nick und es wäre sicherlich ein entspannter Abend unter Freunden. Keine Erwartungen, kein Stress bei der Kleiderwahl. Und um unangenehmes Schweigen bräuchte ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen. Und woher sollte er wissen, was mich begeisterte? Ich konnte nur gewinnen.

„Abgemacht. Dann sehe ich dich morgen um vier. Nimm dir für Sonntag nichts vor, du wirst wirklich lange für all diese Beweise brauchen.“ Ich lachte und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Zieh dich bequem und außentauglich an!“ rief Nick mir noch nach, bevor ich davon fuhr.

Samstag, drei Uhr. Ich stand frisch geduscht, rasiert und eingecremt im Bademantel vor meinem Kleiderschrank. In diesem Punkt hatte ich mich also schon mal geirrt, die leidliche Kleiderfrage stellte sich doch und ich diskutierte mit mir selbst hin und her.

Passende Unterwäsche oder was immer am bequemsten war? Ein pinkes Set mit einer Art Boyshorts erschien mir als guter Kompromiss. Darüber ein rosanes Tanktop und sandfarbene Shorts bis knapp zum Knie.

Ich vervollständigte mein Outfit mit weißen Sneakers und einem grauen Reißverschluss-Hoodie, den ich in meine Tasche stopfte. In flachen Schuhen war ich zwar gute 20cm kleiner als Nick, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mir heute noch einen Knöchel zu brechen, indem ich in High Heels über irgendwelche Wiesen stolperte.

Ich band mir noch die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, der bei jedem Schritt mitschwang und zu meinem gemäßigten Make-up passte (Wimperntusche, Rouge und Lipgloss sollten reichen).

Beim abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel überlegte ich, ob ich mir nicht doch zu viel Mühe gegeben hatte, aber ich war mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden und ich hätte sowieso keine Zeit mehr zum Umziehen gehabt, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür.

Nick war pünktlich auf die Minute. Ich schnappte Handtasche und Schlüssel und trat auf meine Veranda, um die Tür hinter mir abzusperren.

Nick sah gut aus in seinen verblichenen Jeans und dem schlichten schwarzen T-Shirt.

Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Hey (Y/NN)! Können wir los? Wollen wir deinen oder meinen Wagen nehmen?“ hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu meinem Carport.

„Ich mag deinen roten Pickup und wir wollen ja nichts vorweg nehmen. Vielleicht darfst du ihn ja bald fahren…je nachdem wie du dich heute schlägst,“ grinste ich.

Ich kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und legte den Sicherheitsgurt an, während Nick meine Tür schloss und sich hinter das Steuer gleiten ließ.

„Du siehst gut aus…wie ein Erdbeereis,“ sagte er als er sich in den Verkehr einfädelte.

„Ähm…danke, denke ich.“ Oh Mann! Was war denn los mit mir. Er verglich mich mit einem Dessert und weg war meine Schlagfertigkeit für den Moment.

„Und, wohin fahren wir?“ fragte ich, nachdem mein Mund wieder ganze Sätze formen konnte.

„Wir sind in fünf Minuten da, gedulde dich also. Ich denke, du wirst positiv überrascht sein.“

Exakt fünf Minuten später lenkte Nick den Wagen auf den Parkplatz einer Sportanlage, suchte einen freien Platz und stellte den Motor ab.

Bevor ich den Türhebel betätigen konnte, stand er schon an meiner Tür und öffnete sie für mich.

„Madame, darf ich bitten,“ bot er mir seine Hand an und half mir beim Aussteigen. Die Fahrerkabine war wirklich reichlich hoch.

Von der Ladefläche schnappte er sich mit der linken Hand einen großen, verschlossenen Korb, die Rechte legte er mir auf den Rücken und lotste mich zu den Tribünen.

Von einer der obersten Reihen hatten wir einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Spielfeld, auf dem sich gerade zwei Teams aufstellten.

„High School Football?“ fragte ich Nick, einigermaßen entgeistert.

„Mein Neffe spielt als Tight End bei den Lions und da ich im Diner gesehen habe wie du die Spiele der NFL mit halben Auge auf den Fernsehern verfolgst, wusste ich, dass du Football magst.“ Er sah mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln abwartend an.

„Gut beobachtet,“ musste ich widerwillig zugeben.

Bis zur Halbzeit war ich völlig von dem Spiel mitgerissen, sprang jubelnd auf und feuerte die Lions an so laut ich konnte.

Erst in der Pause bemerkte ich, dass es trotz Jacke empfindlich kalt geworden war. Die Tribüne bot keinerlei Schutz vor dem frischen Wind, daher ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper.

„Dir ist kalt,“ stellte Nick fest und beugte sich zu dem Korb bei seinen Füßen.

„Welch außerordentliche Beobachtungsgabe,“ erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

„Und Hunger hast du offensichtlich auch…du wirst immer sarkastisch, wenn dein Magen knurrt.“ Er lachte und zog neben einer Decke auch eine Packung Schokokekse aus dem Korb.

Während ich mit Begeisterung die Kekse mümmelte, wickelte Nick uns beide in die Decke ein.

Ich genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und brachte zwischen zwei Bissen ein undeutliches „danke“ hervor.

Nick ließ wieder das leicht schiefe Lächeln sehen, dass mir während unserer gemeinsamen Arbeitszeit noch nie aufgefallen war. „Wie schlage ich mich bisher? Und wage es ja nicht, zu lügen, ich weiß bereits, dass es dir Spaß macht,“ drohte er mir mit einem Zwinkern.

„Gut, dass du mich mit Schokolade bestochen hast… Aber ja, bisher machst du dich recht gut, aber der Abend ist ja noch lang. Das Blatt kann sich also noch wenden.“

Die letzten beiden Quarter des Spiels blieb ich brav auf meinem Platz, zu gut gefiel es mir unter der Decke. Nach und nach bemerkte ich, wie nahe Nick und ich uns eigentlich waren und auch sein Geruch wurde durch die Wärme verstärkt. Ich schnupperte immer wieder unauffällig, sein Duft gefiel mir. Kein penetrantes Parfum, sondern Duschgel und so etwas wie feuchtes Laub in der Sonne. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über meine poetische Beschreibung und beschloss, mich lieber wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Als die Lions schließlich siegreich vom Platz marschierten, war mir mehr als warm. Nick faltete die Decke wieder zusammen und verstaute sie zusammen mit der jetzt leeren Kekspackung im Picknickkorb.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto legte er einen Arm locker um meine Schultern. „Na, bereit für den nächsten Programmpunkt? Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.“

„Solange es keine Erbsensuppe in Kugelform gibt, kann ich es kaum erwarten,“ lachte ich und passte mich seinen Schritten an.

„Pffft…was denkst du denn von mir?! Ich habe dir ein perfektes Date versprochen und dazu gehört ein Besuch in der Meatery. Du wirst es lieben!“ versprach er mir, während er mir ins Auto half.

Eine Viertelstunde später hielten wir vor einem recht urigen Backsteinbau mit einem beleuchteten Schriftzug über der Tür, der mir sagte, dass wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten.

Ganz Gentleman hielt Nick mir auch hier wieder die Tür auf und geleitete mich an seinem Arm ins Restaurant. Dort nannte er dem Kellner seinen Namen und wir wurden zu unserer Sitznische gebracht.

Das Lokal war mit dunklem Holz und gusseisernen Lampen ausgestattet. Die Polster waren mit dunkelrotem Leder bezogen und verstärkten das gemütlich-elegante Ambiente.

Unser Kellner kam mit Speise- und Getränkekarte und informierte uns über das Tagesangebot. Die aufgeschlagene Karte versprach mir wunderbares Rindfleisch in allen Variationen von Tartar bis Steak.

Meine Freude spiegelte sich wohl sehr deutlich auf meinem Gesicht wider, denn Nick schien sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein.

„Fusion Food oder Molekularküche suchst du hier vergeblich, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit einem ordentlichen Flanksteak und hausgemachten Röstkartoffeln mehr als zufrieden sein wirst,“ lächelte er.

Ich schlug meine Karte zu. „Dann nehme ich dich beim Wort. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, hätte ich gerne ein Brown Ale dazu, am liebsten Newcastle, wenn sie haben.“

„Haben wir natürlich, meine Dame. Eine gute Wahl.“ Schaltete sich der Kellner ein, der plötzlich an unserem Tisch auftauchte. Nick bestellte noch Zwiebelringe zu seinem Steak, dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück.

„Also (Y/N), sag mir, was du gerade liest und mit welchem Spiel du deine Zeit am PC verbringst.“

Das war mal eine einfache Gespächseröffnung. Die Biographie von Bear Grylls steckte in meiner Handtasche und ich war seit Jahren ein treuer Fan von Diablo II. Als der Kellner unsere Getränke brachte, waren wir in eine Unterhaltung über das Für und Wider von Barbaren und Magiern vertieft.

Die Unterhaltung floss wie ein steter Strom. Nick teilte viele meiner Interessen und von einem peinlichen Schweigen waren wir meilenweit entfernt. Das hier war bisher ein wirklich gelungener Abend.

Das Essen kam und als ich den ersten Bissen meines perfekt medium-rare gebratenen Steaks kaute, rollten meine Augen von ganz allein gen Decke.

„So gut, hm?“ frage Nick mit einem leichten Räuspern.

Ich nickte genießerisch und nahm ein Schluck aus meiner Flasche.

„Dich essen zu sehen, ist wirklich ein Schauspiel,“ murmelte mein Gegenüber und beobachtete mich durch seine langen Wimpern. ‚Halt! Stopp!’ rief ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Das hier war schließlich immer noch der gleiche Nick, den ich fast täglich im Labor sah. Aber sein Blick hatte was…und es ging doch nichts über einen Mann, der einen mit wunderbarem Essen versorgte.

Wir teilten unsere Beilagen und waren am Ende beide satt und zufrieden.

„Dessert?“ meldete sich der Kellner zurück.

„Nein, danke,“ lehnte Nick ab, „wir haben noch etwas vor, das mehr als Rollen erfordert. Wir hätten gerne die Rechnung.“

Als ich meinen Teil zahlen wollte, schaute er mich ernst an. „Nein, (Y/N). Ich zahle. Ich habe dich eingeladen und es hängen keinerlei Verpflichtungen an dieser Rechnung, außer, dass du dich bei mir für dein neues Lieblingslokal bedankst.“

„Ok. Danke! Das war wirklich spitzenklasse.“ Ich nahm seine Einladung ohne weitere Gegenwehr an. Bei Nick machte ich mir keine Gedanken, dass er später irgendetwas von mir erwarten würde.

Zurück im Auto war meine Neugier wieder da. „Wohin fahren wir? Wobei dürfen wir nicht rollen?“ stellte ich eine Frage nach der anderen.

Er schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Wart’s ab, Kleines.“ War alles, was ich aus ihm heraus bekam bis wir vor einem großen Sport-Komplex parkten. Bowling, Squash, Billard und…

„Laster Tech!“ jubelte ich.

„Ich sehe, ich habe wieder ins Schwarze getroffen. Und da ich gerade bei ‚schwarz’ bin, ich habe noch ein schwarzes T-Shirt für dich dabei, so dass dich nur dein Grinsen im Schwarzlicht verraten können.“

Nick war wirklich und wahrhaftig dabei die Wette mit fliegenden Fahnen zu gewinnen. War jetzt ‚verdammt’ oder ‚hurra’ das angemessene Wort?

Mit Nicks T-Shirt, dem Harnisch und einer Laserwaffe ausgerüstet tauchte ich 30 Sekunden vor Nick in das nur von Schwarzlicht beleuchtete Areal ein.

Es würde schwierig werden, ihn hier zu erwischen. Wir waren beide an der Waffe ausgebildet, aber noch nie zuvor gegeneinander angetreten.

Die kommende halbe Stunde jagten wir uns, tauchten ab und versuchten den anderen hinterrücks zu überraschen.

Dann kam mir eine Idee. Hinter ein Fass geduckt zog ich mir mein rosa Top unter dem T-Shirt aus und hängte es in ein Loch in der benachbarten Mauer. Dann wartete ich.

„Hah, du hättest bei dem dunklen Shirt bleiben sollen!“ Nick begleitete seine Worte mit einer Salve aus seiner Laserpistole. Erst als er an meinem Versteck vorbei war, erhob ich mich. „Hey!“ rief ich und als er zu mir herumwirbelte, schoss ich meinen Score an die Spitze.

Alles was er von mir sehen konnte, waren meine leuchtenden Zähne, da ich von Ohr zu Ohr grinste.

„Sonofabitch“ hörte ich ihn fluchen.

Ich hatte gewonnen! Während meines ausgiebigen Freudentanzes übersah ich allerdings, dass Nick mein Top schnappte und soweit es ging in seine Hosentasche stopfte, bevor er es mit seinem T-Shirt überdeckte.

„Du magst gewonnen haben, aber ich habe jetzt eine Geisel. Und erst wenn du dein Tänzchen beendet und den letzten Programmpunkt absolviert hast, bekommst du es vielleicht wieder.“ Das ‚ätsch’ ließ er lautlos mitschwingen.

„Na dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl“ sagte ich zwinkernd, immer noch beflügelt von meinem Sieg.

Mit von der vorangegangenen Action glühenden Gesichtern fuhren wir zurück in mein Viertel, nur um bei dem kleinen Mexikaner bei mir um die Ecke zu halten. Nick drehte sich in seinem Sitz zu mir um. „Nur damit du gleich Bescheid weißt, hier gibt es die besten Margharitas und ich plane auch ein oder zwei zu trinken. Ich lasse dann natürlich mein Auto stehen und nehme mir ein Taxi, aber so kann ich dich wenigstens sicher nach Hause bringen, denn allein lasse ich dich nicht gehen, auch wenn es nur zwei Straßen sind.“

Ich war schwer beeindruckt von seiner Sorge um meine Sicherheit und seiner Weitsicht.

Es hätte mir nicht sonderlich gefallen, alleine Cocktails zu trinken und in seinem Viertel hätte ich vielleicht doch noch Hintergedanken vermutet. Ich wollte nicht zwischen seiner Wohnung und einem Nachttaxi wählen müssen. So war es perfekt.

„Danke, Nick! Das war wirklich gut durchdacht. Das ist lieb von dir.“ Ich lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich aus dem Auto hopste. Sein verblüfftes Gesicht war Gold wert.

Vor der Tür der Bar holte er mich wieder ein. „Wofür war das denn eben?“ fragte er mich, noch immer leicht erstaunt.

„Nur ein kleines Dankeschön,“ ich öffnete bereits die Eingangstür.

Im Inneren suchten wir uns einen Platz neben einem der Billardtische. „Falls du noch mal meinen Siegestanz sehen möchtest, können wir gerne eine Runde spielen“, mit dem Kopf machte ich eine Geste zum Billardgrün.

Anstatt zu antworten stellte Nick die Kugeln auf und reichte mir einen Queue. „Zeig was du kannst.“

Beim Anstoß versenkte ich eine Halbe in der Ecktasche und im Anschluss noch zwei weitere. Doch auch mein Kollege war kein Anfänger und so lieferten wir uns bei einigen Drinks ein Kopf an Kopf oder in diesem Fall ein Kugel an Kugel Rennen.

Als ich schließlich die schwarze Acht punktgenau einlochte drehte ich mich triumphierend um, nur um festzustellen, dass Nick direkt hinter mir stand.

So fand ich mich mit meiner Nase fast an seiner Brust und ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Und was für Augen. Ein tiefes Braun, das unter seinen halb geschlossenen Liedern zu funkeln schien.

„Oh Mann, langsam kratzt du ganz schön an meinem Ego,“ murmelte er leise.

„Du bist doch schon ein großer Junge,“ sagte ich mit einem Wimpernklimpern und legte meine Hand auf seine Hüfte, „da verkraftest du doch auch einen Hattrick…“

Seine geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. „Du hast doch nur zwei Mal“ setzte er als ich mein Top aus seiner Tasche zog, seitlich auswich und lachend gen Damentoiletten floh. „Das war Nummer drei!“ rief ich ihm über die Schulter zu.

Bevor sich die Tür hinter mir schloss wurde ich noch mit einem letzten Blick auf Nicks fassungsloses Gesicht belohnt. Wäre das ganze nicht so unglaublich unterhaltsam gewesen, hätte er mir sicherlich leid getan, aber Gott sei Dank lachte auch er als ich an unseren Tisch zurückkehrte und ihm sein Shirt überreichte.

„Du bist wirklich für eine Überraschung gut, (Y/NN), aber erzähl bitte nicht rum wie leicht du mich überrumpelt hast, sonst amüsiert sich am Montag das ganze Department.“

„Wenn am Montag ein großer, wirklich großer und sehr leckerer Kaffee einer bekannten Kette auf meinem Schreibtisch steht, dann werde ich dein dunkles Geheimnis hüten“, versprach ich ihm.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe wir es uns versahen schloss die Bar und wir standen beide dank der großzügig bemessenen Cocktails recht angeheitert auf dem Parkplatz.

Die Jagd nach einem Taxi würde Nick mindestens eine gute halbe Stunde kosten und so bot ich ihm als wir vor meinem Häuschen ankamen das Gästezimmer an.

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste nach so einem gelungenen Abend,“ winkte ich seine höflichen Einwände ab.

Zehn Minuten später hatte ich ihn mit Handtüchern und Bettwäsche versorgt und krabbelte in mein Bett. Leider trug ich zu meinem Grinsen auch immer noch meine Wimperntusche, aber ich war zu müde um darum groß zu scheren.

Der Sonntag begann dankenswerter Weise zwar erst um zehn Uhr morgens, dafür leider mit dem Klingeln meines Diensthandys.

Der Leiter der Tagschicht McQueen brauchte das gesamte Team im Norden von Charlotte. Ein Doppelmord auf einem Friedhof – Sunnydale lässt grüßen. „Ich erwarte Sie in spätestens einer Stunde.“

Kaum hatte ich aufgelegt und war grollend aus dem Bett gestiegen, hörte ich im Gästezimmer Nicks Handy klingeln und seine grummelige Antwort.

Wir trafen uns auf dem Flur.

„Guten Morgen, Waschbärlady,“ grüßte mich Nick nach einem kurzen Blick auf mein Gesicht. „Sag mir nur wo der Kaffee steht und verschwinde im Bad. Du brauchst länger bis deine Haare trocknen. Wenn du fertig bist, ist es der Kaffee auch. Verbrauch nur nicht das ganze heiße Wasser!“

Als ich mit nassen Haaren und sauberem Gesicht in die Küche kam, goss Nick gerade zwei Tassen voll. „Hier, für dich. Nichts sagen, nur trinken. Vor dem ersten Kaffee habe ich seit dem Einsatz in der Kiesgrube Angst vor dir.“ Er gluckste bei der Erinnerung an einen sehr denkwürdigen Ausbruch meinerseits an einem Tatort im Morgengrauen. „Du riechst übrigens sehr lecker. Mango, hmm. Dann geh ich mal Duschen.“

Gott sei Dank brach damit sein steter Strom an fröhlichen Sätzen vorerst ab. Ich war noch nie ein Morgenmensch, egal wie lange ich schlafen konnte und ohne Kaffee war ich eine tickende Zeitbombe.

Während ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer schminkte und meine feuchten Haare zu einem Knoten aufdrehte trank ich das magische Gebräu in großen Schlucken.

Zurück in der Küche warf ich zwei Pop tarts in den Toaster und überprüfte den Inhalt meiner Handtasche.

Ich roch Nick bevor ich ihn sah…der arme Kerl musste ja mit meinen Duschsachen vorlieb nehmen und die machten jedem Obststand Konkurrenz.

„Ich rieche wie eine Pina Colada, schade dass grade keine Happy Hour ist.“ Er nahm das ganze glücklicher Weise mit Humor.

Ich reichte ihm ein Pop tart. „Dann passt das hier ja gut. Die Erdbeerfüllung harmonisiert ganz wunderbar mit dem Cocos-Shampoo und dem Ananas-Duschgel, für das du dich offensichtlich entschieden hast.“

Das Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht ganz verkneifen als wir das Haus verließen. „Ich sehe, der Kaffee hat gewirkt,“ bemerkte Nick als er hoch erfreut in mein Auto stieg. Vor der Bar mussten wir feststellen, dass der Parkplatz leider abgeschlossen war, was Nick aber gar nicht so sehr zu stören schien.

„Wenn wir nun schon zusammen fahren müssen, lass mich doch wenigstens ans Steuer.“ Und bevor ich diskutieren konnte zeigte er mir seinen besten Dackelblick und versetzte mir den Todesstoß: „Du hast es versprochen! Oder willst du etwa behaupten der Abend gestern hat dir nicht über alle Maßen gut gefallen? Vergiss nicht, ich habe Beweise.“

Mit einem Knurren stieg ich aus und tauschte mit Nick die Plätze. Er hatte ja Recht. Und es stimmte, wir hatten gestern beide ein paar Bilder mit unseren jeweiligen Smartphones geschossen, auf denen ich definitiv lachend und mit glitzernden Augen zu sehen war.

Immerhin hatten wir keine Probleme uns auf einen Radiosender zu einigen. Classic Rock war unser beider erste Wahl. Sorgen um mein Auto brauchte ich mir ebenfalls nicht machen. Er schaltete flüssig und kam auch mit der Lenkung bestens klar.

Bei unserem Eintreffen ernteten wir erstaunte Blicke von McQueen und den anderen.

„Mein Auto ist nicht angesprungen und da hat (Y/N) mich unterwegs aufgesammelt“, versuchte Nick unsere gemeinsame Fahrt zu erklären.

„Aber wohnt Emmett nicht nur ein paar Straßen von dir entfernt?“ fragte Sarah. Es war schwer gegen die Logik der Kollegen anzukommen.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr auf dem Weg hierher einen Obststand überfallen? Es riecht hier so fruchtig“, setzte Jasper nach.

„Ich war bei meiner Cousine und hab ihr ein paar Einkäufe von gestern vorbei gebracht und da war auch eine ganze Kiste Obst dabei. Sie wohnt in Nicks Straße. Da stand er vor der offenen Motorhaube, also hab ich ihn mitgenommen.“

Meine Stimme war ruhig und klang leicht gelangweilt, nur Sarah zwinkerte mir zu als McQueen uns alle durch die Friedhofstore scheuchte. Keine Zeit mehr für peinliche Fragen, Tod und Verderben erwarteten uns und darüber war ich fast froh. Nick und ich waren nämlich bisher nicht als die engsten Freunde bekannt, die ihre Freizeit gemeinsam verbrachten.

Am frühen Nachmittag waren wir durch und ich fuhr zurück nach Hause während Nick sich von Emmett absetzen ließ.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stand ich mit nassen Haaren in meiner Küche, dieses mal in abgeschnittenen Jeans und dem T-Shirt meiner Lieblingsband. Ich öffnete grade den Kühlschrank als es an der Haustür klingelte.

Der Mann, der heute Morgen noch in meinem Gästezimmer geschlafen hatte, stand nun schon wieder vor meiner Tür, bewaffnet mit zwei Takeaway-Boxen.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass dein Kühlschrank außer Milch und Saft nichts Nennenswertes enthält. Außerdem muss ich ja meinen Wagen abholen. Ich schlage vor, wir essen jetzt und dann tragen wir den Berg im Labor gemeinsam ab. So muss sich niemand die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen und nach Gästezimmer, Dusche, Kaffee und Mitfahrgelegenheit bin ich dir zumindest meine Hilfe schuldig. Cooles Shirt, übrigens. Ich mag MXPX auch ganz gerne.“

Kommentarlos öffnete ich die Tür weit und trat zur Seite. Was sollte ich gegen diese gutgelaunte Naturgewalt auch ausrichten. Außerdem hatte ich riesigen Hunger, also trottete ich ihm brav in die Küche hinterher wo er die Boxen schon auf meinem Esstisch abgestellt hatte.

Als wir sehr viel später das Labor in Richtung Tiefgarage verließen, schlang ich meine Arme um meinen neuen Lieblingskollegen und drückte ihn. „Danke für alles in den letzten 31 Stunden. Du hast dich echt als Held erwiesen.“

„Jederzeit“, versicherte er mir, während er mich auf Armeslänge von sich hielt und mir ernst in die Augen sah. „ich mag dich wirklich, alles an dir und ich sehe dich gerne Lachen. Ruf mich an, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, egal wann. Ich bin für dich da.“ Mit einem Kuss auf die Schläfe stieg Nick in sein Auto und fuhr davon.

Ich ließ während der Heimfahrt das Wochenende noch einmal an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich mochte Nick, sehr sogar. Er war definitiv von einem geschätzten Kollegen in einen anderen Rang aufgeschrieben. Und das Gefühl von durcheinander krabbelnden Raupen in meinem Magen warnte mich vor kommenden Flügelschlägen.

Die Woche war arbeitsreich, aber ohne Außeneinsätze und außer dem ein oder anderem Smalltalk in der Kaffeeküche und dem Abgleich einiger DNA-Tests sah ich nicht viel von Nick. Allerdings stand am Montag ein riesiger Starbucks-Becher auf meinem Schreibtisch. Das „(Y/NN)“ auf dem Namensschild bestätigte, dass er sein Versprechen von Samstag gehalten hatte.

Am Donnerstag traf sich das Team traditionell im Diner neben dem FBI-Gebäude. Als Nick eine Stunde nach uns eintraf, musste Sarah los und so wurde neben mir auf der Bank ein Platz frei. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, erschien hinter ihm ein gut gelaunter Jasper. „Rutsch mal!“ er schob Nick weiter auf die Bank und ließ sich neben ihn fallen und ich war plötzlich auf sehr engen Raum zwischen der Wand und Nick gefangen. Er grinste mich kurz an und legte seinen Arm hinter mir auf die Rückenlehne, so dass ich nun recht kuschelig an seinen Rippen klebte.

Wir unterhielten uns über die letzten Fälle und bestellten die eine oder andere Runde, bis Nick einwarf, dass er Karten für ein Konzert am Wochenende habe. „Kennt einer von euch MXPX und hätte Zeit und Lust mitzukommen?“

Während die anderen Kommentare wie „Was ist das denn für ein Name?“ – „Noch nie gehört.“ – „Was spielen die denn?“, kniff ich Nick unter dem Tisch ins Bein. In dem Moment meldete sich Emmett zu Wort: „(Y/N), du stehst doch auf die. Das ist doch diese australische Punkrockband, von denen du manchmal ein Shirt spazieren trägst.“ Ich konnte nur nicken. Das war doch kein Zufall.

Nick drehte sich mit einem freudig überraschtes Lächeln zu mir. „Na dann ist die Sache ja klar. Du kommst am Samstag mit. Ich hole dich auch gerne ab, dann müssen wir wenigstens nur einen Parkplatz vor dem Club suchen.“ Die anderen schienen ihm seine Performance abzukaufen.

„Oh, da muss ich mal schauen, ob ich da nicht vielleicht schon verabredet bin. Ohne meinen Kalender bin ich da immer etwas planlos“, gab ich zuckersüß zurück.

Das brachte mir einen festen Griff in den Nacken ein, den dank meiner offenen Haare und der Tatsache, dass sein Arm ja schon länger auf der Lehne lag keiner bemerkte. Die Raupen waren bereits im Verpuppungsstadium…die Schmetterlinge würden nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Der Abend ging, der Samstag kam näher und ich freute mich immer mehr auf das Konzert und wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir selbst war auch auf Nick.

Um sieben Uhr am Samstag Abend stand ich in Jeans, Turnschuhen, offenen Haaren und natürlich mit Fanshirt vor dem Haus. Nick war pünktlich und als ich in sein Auto kletterte klang mein „Das hast du von Anfang an so geplant im Diner“ eher fröhlich als d vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja“, gab er unumwunden zu. „Ich bin gerne mit dir unterwegs. Dann habe ich am Montag ein Plakat gesehen und die Tickets gekauft. So konntest du einfach nicht nein sagen.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich damit eingelassen hast“, grinste ich.

Im Club angekommen, holte ich uns zwei Flaschen Bier von der Theke und ein T-Shirt für meinen Begleiter vom Merchandise-Stand und zog ihn dann in dem ziemlich dunklen Raum in die Nähe des Tonpultes.

„Ich bin zu klein, um in der Mitte etwas zu sehen und hier hinten hab ich noch dazu Platz zum Tanzen. Hier, zieh das Shirt an.“ Ich prostete ihm mit meinem Bier zu.

Nick starrte mich eine Weile an, schüttelte den Kopf, dann zog einfach sein Oberteil aus, reichte es mir und zog sich das Bandshirt über den Kopf.

Das ganze dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und ich nutzte jede einzelne davon um seinen Oberkörper zu bestaunen. Flacher Bauch, leicht behaarte Brust, definitiv sehenswert.

Auf seinem linken Oberarm erspähte ich ein Tattoo, das sich in Richtung seines Schulterblatts ausbreitete.

Er erwischte mich, bevor ich meinen Mund wieder zuklappen konnte. „Na, gute Aussicht?“ fragte er grinsend.

Ich nickte wie ein Depp. Gott sei Dank rettete mich die Ankunft der Band auf der Bühne und so wandte ich mich dem zweitbesten Spektakel des Abends zu.

Ich tanzte, sprang herum und ließ meine Haare fliegen, kurz gesagt ich hatte einen Heidenspaß.

Nick schenkte mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit als der Bühnenshow und amüsierte sich offensichtlich bestens. In einer kurzen Pause tauschte ich unsere leeren Getränke gegen volle Flaschen aus.

Das Konzert war der Hammer. Als es an die Zugaben ging, ließ der Sänger die Lichter über dem Publikum aufdrehen und ließ den Blick schweifen als er sich das Mikrofon schnappte.

„Hi CSI!“ zwitscherte er und ich sah mich irritiert nach Nick um, der bedeutete mir nur, weiter zuzuhören.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass wir heute Abend hohen Besuch haben. Danke, dass du mit unserer Musik das gesamte CSI-Labor beschallst. Ich freue mich, dich und deinen Begleiter, der in den höchsten Tönen von dir schwärmt, gleich hinter der Bühne zu treffen. Dieses Lied ist für dich, (Y/NN)!“

Mein anfänglicher Schock verwandelte sich erst in ein hohes Quietschen und dann in einen Lachflash. Ich sprang Nick geradezu an um ihn zu umarmen und ihm ein „Danke, du bist ein Schatz“, ins Ohr zu brüllen. Zwei Mädels rückten von uns ab, ein paar andere Gäste drehten sich zu uns um und zeigten uns beide Daumen.

Ich genoss die letzten Songs, an Nick gelehnt und sobald der letzte Ton verklungen war zog er mich aus dem Saal und durch eine Seitentür in einen langen Korridor.

Den Sicherheitsleuten zeigte er kurz seine Marke und wir wurden in den Backstagebereich begleitet.

Die Jungs kamen grade von der Bühne. „Du bist also nicht nur bei der schlauen Kripo-Truppe und hast einen ausgezeichneten Musikgeschmack sondern auch noch ein umwerfendes Lächeln“, begrüßte mich der Leadsänger Mike. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du dich so für sie ins Zeug gelegt hast“, wandte er sich an Nick.

Dann gab es Autogramme auf unsere T-Shirts, es wurden Fotos gemacht und es wurde noch ein feucht-fröhlicher Abend mit der Band. Die Jungs waren wirklich nett und die Unterhaltung vielseitig und interessant. Der Drummer Yuri zog das gleiche Buch aus seinem Rucksack, das ich zur gleichen Zeit in meiner Handtasche hatte und mit Tom dem Gitaristen tauschte ich Kochrezepte und E-Mailadressen.

Mitten in der Unterhaltung tippte mir Nick von hinten auf die Schulter. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, zog er mich an sich und küsste mich auf meinen fragend geöffneten Mund.

Bevor ich richtig wusste wie mir geschah, hatte ich schon meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihn näher gezogen.

Das Gejohle der Band ging im Rauschen meines eigenen Blutes in meinen Ohren unter. Auch das klicken von Handykameras ging an mir vorbei, viel zu sehr war ich auf Nick konzentriert. Schließlich mussten wir dringend Luft holen und ließen voneinander ab.

Sein Arm um meine Schultern, meiner um seine Taille geschlungen grinsten wir ziemlich glücklich und leicht dämlich vor uns hin.

Die Jungs von der Band kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Ha, nächstes Mal spielen wir ‚Your body is a wonderland’ für euch.“

Nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung und meinem Versprechen Tom ein paar deutsche Rezepte meiner Oma zu schicken, gingen wir Arm in Arm durch den verlassenen Club und weiter zum Auto.

Nick hielt mir die Tür auf, bevor er selbst einstieg. Dann drehte er sich zu mir. „Wohin jetzt?“ seine Stimme klang auf ein mal unsicher.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn nachdrücklich. „Wohin würdest du denn gerne? Schließlich bist du der Fahrer.“ Fragte ich ihn an seinen Lippen.

„Nun, ich kenne zwar dein Haus, aber du meins noch nicht…“ schlug er vorsichtig vor.

„Dann nichts wie los. Ich bin neugierig wie du lebst.“

Während der vierzigminütigen Fahrt ließ Nick keine Gelegenheit aus, seine Hand auf mein Knie zu legen oder mein Bein zu streicheln.

Er fuhr in die Einfahrt vor einem hübschen Haus aus grauem Stein. Er stellte den Motor ab und kam um den Wagen herum und hob mich aus dem Auto. Dabei ließ er mich langsam an seinem Körper hinabrutschen, was mir ausgesprochen gut gefiel und ich mit einem zufriedenen Summen kommentierte.

„Hmm…was mache ich nur mit dir“, murmelte Nick.

„Am besten schließt du die Haustür auf und lässt mich rein. Hier draußen wird es langsam aber sicher kalt“, schlug ich ihm mit einem Augenaufschlag vor.


End file.
